Til The Point of Insanity
by PurpleAsteroid
Summary: "I'm the lead actress in this crazy night; Plunging a knife into your skulls; And once I've swung it just enough; I begin to enjoy myself so !" Crazed!Reader x Hetalia. T for characters' deaths.


_Sing, dance, make merry_

_Forget what's sweet and bitter_

_'Til the point of madness_

_Enjoy a happy night!_

Your lips curve up into a grin, running your finger down the sharp blade. Brilliant scarlet wells up, to be wiped unceremoniously on your pretty white dress. Ah, what a shame…though, you had never liked lace, anyway.

White stained red.

Beautiful, beautiful red.

As beautiful as this strange mansion, might you say? This dark, mysterious manor…where every step might be the last.

To them, at least.

Sitting ducks; helpless, spineless snivelling creatures, they were; in your opinion. And if they weren't, well—they would be. As weak as they were intoxicated. Coming in the dark of the night, asking for a place to stay—or maybe it was only the man with copper hair, with the strange accent and curl; or that obnoxious blond with glasses?

Never mind; you hated them all.

A high, clear giggle escapes your lips, and you cut through the air with your blades.

The door opens, and the fun begins.

_You are the lead actress in this crazy night_

_Is all according to script?_

The first delicious scream cuts through the chilled, silent air. Your pretty, shiny knife plunged into his side. Oh, oh, whatever happened to 'stainless steel'?

You click your tongue, as a mother would to an unruly child. Red dyes the once-shiny blade. The metallic smell fills your nostrils.

Anguished, trembling whimpers. The shouts of his—what, companions? Not that they liked him very much. The one with slicked back hair, and the dark haired one, also with a strange curl, who always snapped at him to shut up?

Yes, in a few moments he would quiet down. And wouldn't those two be satisfied? Another childlike laugh; "Oops," you giggle as you trip over your first victim's body, but quickly recover.

And they're running towards you.

But why aren't they happy? Your lower lip pushes out into a pout as the others merely gawk, unable to do anything but watch the two try to bring you down.

_Does the true end lie in the coffins?_

_Ah, is it another bad end night?_

Oh, oh, what a mistake; have they no idea what a knife for each hand can do?

Too late, your bad—you let the blades swing. Two kills in one, right through the head. You hear a loud crack, then a dull thump. Strangled cries and outranged shouts. A symphony better than an internationally famous orchestra.

Orchestras weren't very good for anything, anyway, you mused, other than to have more fun with.

They're advancing, they're advancing.

But what's this—no weapons, no anything? Your laugh, bright as any other girl's, reverberates through the cold, empty dining room. And, look, the silverware has simply vanished; no fork or spoon or bread knife. Not a trance of the grand dinner from seconds ago.

Just you and them and _your _knives.

'Not so innocent now, are we?' you think as a quiet man with short black hair slides to the ground. His uniform is white. Just like your dress. His uniform is stained red. Just like your dress.

Pretty red polkadots, but uneven and scattered.

Maybe they looked better that way, right?

_I'm the lead actress in this crazy night_

_Plunging a knife into your skulls_

_And once I've swung it just enough_

_I begin to enjoy myself so~!_

Now how many are left? One, two, three…six…

_Zzzhing…_

Make that five. You frown as you inspected this new victim. The blood isn't very noticeable against red, isn't it? That was rather disappointing.

Never mind that, his…dress, should you call it? It had a skirt anyway…didn't look very good in the first place. No spots to pretty it up. You clicked your tongue and shook your head.

And suddenly two men tackle you to the ground. Both with hair the color of gold. You screech, knives swinging wildly.

One of them is the obnoxious blond, from earlier this evening. What did he call you again? A 'chick'? He certainly was strange. And undeniably annoying….oh, might as well get rid of him, correct?

And it wouldn't be fair, too, if you forgot his little friend. You preferred him better, at least he was quiet. That bear had to go with him of course. Wouldn't he be happy if he and his animal shared the same fate~?

_'Til the point of madness_

_Break apart this bad end night_

This night was certainly interesting, wasn't it?

And it isn't even halfway over, there's still so much to do. For once, you realize it's actually fun to take your time.

These blades are growing a bit blunter.

Another crazed, hungry grin. Didn't they say, knives were more dangerous when not sharp? You believe it is time to find out if it's real or not.

Four more left.

This should be easy.

It was always easy.

Two men with silver hair, two men with golden hair. Which to do first? Which to do last? Ah, maybe the one with pretty hair? Or the one with big, black caterpillars on his face? Or the giant, or the one more obnoxious than the first blond?

Or, maybe, in what order they went didn't really matter. You slide the blades against each other, the slicing, smooth sound like music to your ears.

Why not just finish your business and call it a day, yes?

_Sing, dance, make merry_

_Forget what's sweet and bitter_

_'Til the point of madness_

_Enjoy a bad end night!_


End file.
